


Please Be OK

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Secret Santa Exchanges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Dean goes looking for newly human Cas, whose been thrown out of the bunker… when he finds Cas, he can only wrap him in a blanket and pray he isn’t too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cenotaphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenotaphy/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you like it :) 
> 
> This being a pinch hit, I was a little short on time; there's still a bit of work to be done (cleaning up lines and such) - think of it maybe in terms of art in chapters XD - and I'll hope to be able to do it asap, but due to RL it'll have to wait until next weekend. I hope that's OK! 
> 
> Prompt: Dean (with or without Sam) goes looking for newly-human Cas (either before or after 9x03) and has to jump into crisis mode when he finds the former angel near death from starvation/illness/injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you would like to have this in any sort of special format, as an icon or whatever, let me know (either in the comments or after reveals on my Tumblr) :)


End file.
